


Calum & Ara

by Jasque



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and Belle had twins and they often drive their parents to madness with their antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum & Ara

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt that I receive on Tumblr.
> 
> _Prompt:Calvin & Hobbes inspired Rumbelle prompt: Rum and Belle has a Calvin-like child. Calvin built snowmen in front of the garage._
> 
> I'll try to do justice to this one as I have a deep respect for Bill Watterson and adore Calvin & Hobbes. Sorry for the unimaginative title and mistakes are all mine. Inspired by Calvin & Hobbes snowman crossing comic strip.

Little Calum Gold loves playing in the snow with his sister Ara and they would have snowball fights with the neighbouring kids. They would win of course, with a little magic. Papa does not like it when he plays with magic, but papa does not need know and Ara is good at keeping secrets.

It is with this teeny tiny bit of magic that Ara and he were able to finish their little snow city and anatomically correct snowmen and snowwomen crossing. Satisfied with their work they went inside the house for some hot chocolate.

***

The kitchen clock shows 9:00 a.m. when the siblings heard their mama grumble something unintelligible. A few minutes later they could hear their papa's laughter which was later followed by the sound of a loud smack.

"Wait till you see how far the crossing stretches," was the only response from their mama before she enters the kitchen to give them her death glare. Before they could beg for forgiveness papa cried out strings of obscenities and stomped into the kitchen.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to build a snowman crossing stretching all the way to the garage?" Oh, they forgot it is rent day.


End file.
